


Autopilot

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: After getting a concussion Becky has a hard time remembering where she is and accidentally brings some old feelings to the surface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexasaloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasaloha/gifts).



Getting knocked out can make people do odd things.

 

Becky had been knocked out before. One didn’t wrestle for as long as she had without experiencing it at some point. No matter how good someone is, you are always at the risk of something going perfectly wrong.

 

At the moment, Becky was running on autopilot. If you had asked her who hit her, she may have honestly asked for clarification that she even got injured.

 

Naomi had been able to immediately tell that something was massively wrong with the Irish warrior. There was no way she would be down in the middle of the ring considering they were supposed to be standing tall at the end of this brawl.

 

For a second Naomi thought Becky’s face looked like a computer in the process of rebooting. Her eyes glazed over and unfocused. Staring blankly into the ground before autopilot kicked in and she stormed back into action as if nothing was wrong.

 

Of course, Naomi could tell something obviously was. If not from the blood leaking like a faucet down her fair skin, the way Becky tried to hide the unsteadiness in her legs confirmed that she was far from fine.

 

Ronda had come down to the ring like a bat out of hell and everything had gone smoothly.

 

Becky had managed to play her role perfectly. Automatically pushing through the fuzziness and throbbing pain that continuously rolled throughout the segment. She had no idea where she was or what exactly was happening, but she did know that she had a job to do and she couldn’t stop till it was complete.

 

Sasha and Bayley had been involved early on but had rolled out of the ring after their match had been interrupted and Nia, Tamina and Mickie came down to beat them both down.

 

After they had been thrown out of the ring Sasha had crawled over to her girlfriend and pushed a few hairs out of the brunette’s eyes. A quick, “You good?” followed by Bayley’s nod making Sasha breathe slightly easier. She was always a little overprotective of the women she had been involved with and Bayley was no exception.

 

Even something as simple as a beatdown by someone that wasn’t her and therefor out of her control filled her with apprehension. She managed her protectiveness well, although that was probably only because of earlier failures at managing it in her past relationships.

 

Sasha heard the crowd pop loudly as Becky appeared on the stage and was flooded with old regrets. Even though she wouldn’t trade Bayley away for the world, Sasha couldn’t help but wonder ‘what if’ sometimes.

 

Unconsciously her hand found Bayley’s and grabbed on tightly. The brunette’s eyes meeting hers with understanding as she squeezed lightly back to let Sasha know she knew how hard it was for her to be near Becky and didn’t hold it against her.

 

Even though she was currently Sasha’s girlfriend she knew what had gone down between the two and totally understood why Sasha was so tense in the other woman’s presence. She had been there for every step of their relationship back in NXT and onto the main roster. Lending an ear from Florida and listening to Sasha’s complaints about how she and Becky couldn’t much time together because of the company wanting to keep team PCB and Team Bad away from each other in public. Her fear of Becky and Charlotte becoming closer together and worry that she would be left behind for someone better and less emotionally stunted.

 

Bayley had slowly but surely found herself drawing closer and closer to the other woman. Some of their talks lasting for hours when Sasha would just listen in content to what crazy thing had happened today back down in Florida.

 

At the same time as she and Bayley seemed to be getting closer, Sasha and Becky had drifted apart. Not for lack of trying though. They had both made every attempt to stay together. Rooming together whenever possible and trying their best to sneak in some private time here and there, but it began to wear on both of them. Until Becky had finally decided to do something about it.

 

Sasha swallowed the lump in her throat and sent a silent thank you to Bayley for continuing to squeeze her hand.

 

They watched from the sidelines as Becky charged down with the rest of the Smackdown women and began to brawl.

 

The chaotic nature of the wild skirmish meant that it was hard to keep track of everything that was happening, even with Sasha and Bayley’s vantage point.

 

Through it all though Sasha couldn’t keep her eyes off this version of Becky. All fire and passion.

 

It had always been there, but now it was unleashed and fully realized. Unchecked and blazing with a light that still beckoned to Sasha try as she might to resist. She turned her gaze back to Bayley who was already looking at her, expression pensive and worried.

 

Bayley saw the tears that Sasha was holding in and gave her a tiny half smile. Letting her other hand come up and wipe at the drops that were attempting to escape. Knowing how much Sasha hated to let her emotions show in public and saving her the embarrassment she would have felt.

 

The tiny moment was broken when a loud crack came from the ring and the crowd suddenly roared.

 

Sasha whipped her head back around to see what all the fuss was about. Her heart jumping into her throat at the sight of a bloody Becky stumbling back to her feet.

 

That old protective instinct began to rush in regardless of that fact that she no longer had any right or claim to be upset on the Irish woman’s behalf.

 

She wanted so badly to run back into the ring and take Becky’s face between her hands to get a better look at the damage.

 

She wanted to make everyone stop and make sure that Becky was ok.

 

She wanted to find whoever had hurt one of her girls and return the damage with interest.

 

Instead of any of those things, she did nothing.

 

The rest of the segment went on with Ronda coming out and Becky beating her with a chair.

 

To the world Becky looked like she had miraculously recovered from whatever had hit her and looked like the incarnation of Ares. Fiery hair amplified by the blood running down her skin and marking the pale canvas with war paint.

 

Sasha could see underneath the surface and was able to tell that while the engine was running, no one was behind the wheel. Becky was clearly just running on instinct alone and was more injured than she was letting on.

 

She still looked beautiful to Sasha even covered in blood. Which caused an immediate feeling of guilt to hit her and cause her to grab on even tighter to Bayley’s uncomplaining hand.

 

They walked hand in hand to the back. Leaning on each other for support, both for storyline purposes and because Sasha didn’t want to break the contact that was helping ground her.

 

Making their way backstage was a process but they managed to get there without running into one of the many busy workers frantically moving through the area.

 

Without even thinking about it, Sasha had started to walk towards the trainer’s room. Dragging Bayley along behind her, “Sasha where are we going?”

 

She took a deep breath and said, “To the trainer’s room.”

 

“You want to see Becky, right?” Bayley asked. None of the exasperation or jealousy Sasha expected to find tinting her voice.

 

“I just want to see if she is doing alright. You ok with that?”

 

“Of course. Just because we are together now doesn’t mean I stopped being friends with her.”

 

“That’s… very mature of you two.”

 

Bayley sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, “I’m not saying I talk to her as much anymore, but we have talked since and she’s been nice to me.”

 

“Oh.” Sasha surprisingly exclaimed. Unaware that the two had talked after she and Bayley had announced they were a couple on Raw a few months ago, “Did she say anything?”

 

Bayley raised an eyebrow, “About you? No. Strangely that was not a topic of conversation I brought up with your ex.”

 

Sasha’s expression hardened just a bit, but she let out a deep breath. Chastising herself for being so unfair to Bayley right now, “I’m sorry I brought it up. I don’t want you to feel like I don’t love you Bay. I do. I love you so much I’m not sure what to do with it sometime. I just want to go in to get a quick update and make sure she is doing alright. Then we can go back to the hotel room and it can be just you and me tonight.”

 

“I understand Sasha. If you feel like you need to see her, I’m not going to stop you. I wouldn’t say no to a massage tonight as well. Hint, hint.”

 

Sasha snorted and pressed a chaste but longing kiss onto Bayley’s lips, “I think that can be arranged. Come on, let’s get moving then.”

 

They came across the trainer’s room and were unsurprised to find all the other women from Smackdown anxiously waiting outside the room.

 

“Any news?” Sasha asked.

 

“What’s it to you?” Naomi asked. Arms crossed as she glared at Sasha.

 

Sasha let out a breath and tried to remember that they deserved to be skeptical, “I’m not looking for trouble I just want to see how she’s doing.”

 

Naomi was about to respond with another biting comment, but Charlotte had seen Sasha’s sincerity and decided to give her a break, “We don’t know anything yet. Doctor wouldn’t let any of us in.”

 

The door suddenly opened and one of the company doctors came outside while staring down at a chart in his hands and frowning. Looking up and just now taking notice of the group of women gathered outside his door, “Can I help you ladies?”

 

“You could start by telling us how our friend is?” Carmella impatiently asked. Tossing her hair over her shoulder and glaring down the WWE doctor.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t divulge anything to you ma’am. However…” His eyes scanned the group of women till he seemed to find what he was looking for, “She has been asking for you Ms. Banks and you are listed as her emergency contact.”

 

“I am? She didn’t change it?” Sasha asked out loud. More to herself than to the doctor although he did answer.

 

“I can just tell you what is on the record right now, and you are listed as her I.C.E. I actually have a few things I need to discuss with you in private, but if you would like you could go in and see Ms. Lynch for a few minutes.”

 

“Just me?”

 

“Yes. And only for a few minutes. Ms. Lynch is… Not in her right head at the moment. Her memory seems a little off, so just work with her.”

 

Sasha nodded along and turned towards her girlfriend, “Bayley I lo—”

 

Bayley stopped her with a kiss, and gave her a gentle push towards the door, “I know. Just go make sure she’s alright.” Her words filling Sasha with confidence that she wasn’t going to push away Bayley. She wasn’t going to repeat her past mistakes.

 

 

The few steps to the door was all it took for Sasha’s heart to begin beating uncontrollably.

 

She gathered her strength and pushed the door open. Walking into the dimly lit room and noting how half of the lights that centered over Becky had been turned off. Most likely meaning that the light had been bothering the woman which was a clear sign of a concussion.

 

Sasha looked at the Becky who was sitting on the edge of a bed and staring off into the distance. Her nose swollen and eyelid puffing up to almost close her eye. Some of the blood had been wiped away but dried streaks of red still ran down her neck and underneath the blue ‘Smackdown’ shirt she had been wearing. Ironically covering the blue fabric with drops and flecks of red everywhere.

 

Even covered in her own blood and bruised Becky still took Sasha’s breath away. She always had. Physical attraction or personalities being incompatible hadn’t been their problem.

 

Timing had.

 

Sasha hadn’t been ready.

 

“Sasha there you are!”

 

The woman in question couldn’t help the flash of surprise on her face at the friendly greeting Becky gave her. A tone she hadn’t heard directed at her in years, “Hey Becky. How are you feeling?”

 

Becky beamed over at her even though the act of smiling brought fresh waves of agony to her nose, “Better now that you’re here Sash.”

 

Sasha raised an eyebrow at that, “You sure? Last I checked you never wanted to see me again.”

 

“What type of nonsense are you speaking Sash? I have reservations after tonight for that one restaurant you love visiting when we are here in Vegas. Clex was even going to get us the VIP treatment and I had a special surprise planned.”

 

 

Air suddenly seemed nonexistent in the room. Sasha knew exactly what night Becky was referring too. Becky didn’t seem to know that that night had already happened over a year ago, so she decided to play along, “I can’t wait babe.” Falling back into the old pattern they had and nearly falling apart when Becky smiled at her like she used to. Full of love and an unwavering belief that Sasha was the most amazing person in the world in her eyes.

 

Becky’s smile slowly faltered, and her hands came up to press on her temples as a fresh wave of pins and needles seemed to push themselves out from inside her own head. A long and loud groan of pain breaking through her tough shell and turning into a strangled sob when the pain wouldn’t go away.

 

Sasha couldn’t help herself from responding to the Irish woman’s distress. The way she curled in on herself making Sasha’s heartstrings pull uncomfortably taught. Noting how small and vulnerable Becky was right now.

 

She raced over to the other woman’s side and began to play with the hairs at the nape of Becky’s neck. Falling back into their old pattern whenever Becky was feeling down and doing her best to comfort the other woman, “I’m sorry if this is going to ruin tonight Sasha. I really wanted to take you out and show you how much you mean to me.”

 

Sasha just shushed the other woman and sat down next to her. Guiding Becky’s head onto her shoulder and holding her close. Trying to fight back tears at the sentimental and heartfelt words Becky actually believed right now, “You could never ruin my night Becky. Just try to rest up and feel better.” Gently pressing a kiss onto the other woman slightly sweaty forehead but not minding in the least.

 

Becky mumbled something unintelligible and leaned further into Sasha, “Can you stay for a few minutes longer? I don’t like doctors.”

 

The easiness between the two made tears stream down the purple haired woman’s face. Memories of a time that had passed streaming through her mind, “I can stay a bit longer.”

 

Becky seemed satisfied and wrapped both of her arms around Sasha while her eyes remained closed against the pain. The comforting contact helping but not completely getting rid of the massive headache that continued to throb.

 

Sasha allowed it. It was probably the only chance she would ever have to get close to the Irish woman again.

 

Becky couldn’t have ruined the night if she tried.

 

Sasha had already done that a year ago, the second she said no and walked away.

 

Leaving Becky alone on her knee in the middle of a packed restaurant. The ring she had presented Sasha falling out of her limp fingers and clanging against the floor with a sense of finality.

 

Sasha hadn’t looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha walked out of the room in a daze.

 

She had just been kicked out by the doctor who had to run several more tests before he could release the other woman.

 

As soon as the door closed behind her, she was assaulted with a barrage of questions. Multiple voices speaking over each other and making their words mix together into a mix of nonsense.

 

The strong and loud voice of Charlotte broke through the garble and rose above them all to call for order, “Everyone be quiet. Now!” Her command immediately being followed by the women surrounding her, “What I think everyone wants to know Sasha is; How is she?”

 

Sasha was quiet and pensive for several moments. Unsure of exactly how she should respond and what she should divulge, “She is awake. Head obviously hurts a lot and she’s got a lot of swelling but she seems to be doing fine.”

 

Her words seemed to be immediately undercut by a loud yell of frustration coming from inside the room.

 

“Didn’t sound fine to me. What did you do Banksy?” Naomi prodded, her arms still crossed in defiance while she glared at the woman she used to ride with. Remembering all the rides when Sasha was glued to her phone for the entirety just texting back and forth with her girlfriend at the time, “Can’t be worse than what Nia did to her face.”

 

Sasha’s eyes lit up with fury, “Nia did that?” The rest of Naomi’s words worthless after the last bit of info.

 

Bayley and Charlotte both saw the train starting to roll downhill and tried to get in the way, “Sasha.” Charlotte warned.

 

Bayley’s small grip on her wrist brought Sasha back down to earth and she remembered that she had no right to be upset for Becky. She could be angry at Nia for being unsafe but anything more substantial was reserved for someone who hadn’t broken Becky’s heart. Deflating and doing her best to ignore the anger that continued to buzz beneath her skin.

 

“First off Naomi I did nothing to her. That was probably her just being upset with the doctor giving her bad news. I’m not a doctor but I don’t see her coming back in time for Survivor Series.”

 

The news seemed to sink in to all the women there at once. As much as they all would have killed for an opportunity to have a match with Ronda Rousey, they all knew that this was Becky’s moment. The harsh reality that, what would have been the biggest match of her career had been taken away from her in a second.

 

Obviously, the crowd would still want the match to happen in the future based on how well it had been built, but this was WWE. There was no guarantee that such an opportunity would ever fall in her lap again.

 

Hell, Sasha and the others had seen one or two concussions end careers. With Becky’s earlier health issues that had already forced her to retire at a young age there was always a chance that her next injury could be her last. It was the same with anyone in this business. You had to take what you want when it comes to you because you never know when it could all go away in a flash.

 

Sasha couldn’t help but compare the stark reality of being a pro wrestler to her and Becky’s relationship. She hadn’t seen the end coming. Everything had been going relatively smoothly even though they had their issues along the way.

 

The brand split hadn’t been easy on them, but they managed to make it through for a while before cracks started to really appear.

 

When Becky had proposed to her, she had been shocked. They had been together for so long that she should have seen this coming.

 

It was the next logical step considering they had bought a small house together that they managed to both be at for maybe a day or two a month if they were lucky.

 

Marriage was the next logical thing.

 

For Sasha though it was one step too much.

 

“Anything else you know?” Charlotte asked. Breaking Sasha out of her mini reverie.

 

Sasha started to pick at her nails out of nerves, “Well she did seem to have some trouble remembering things.”

 

“Will she be ok?” “How much trouble?” “Is it serious?”

 

Sasha was overwhelmed by the multitude of voices badgering her and snapped on them, “I don’t know anything else. I will talk to the doctor when he comes back out.”

 

The other girls seemed to see that she was stressed and backed off. Even if Naomi did continue to glare at her with mistrust.

 

Sasha was saved having to come up with anything else when the door opened up once again. The doctor sticking his head back out and beckoning Sasha to follow him back inside the room.

 

With an apologetic look towards Bayley, who was trying to be as supportive as possible of the odd situation, Sasha followed the man back inside. Wondering exactly what he had told Becky and when the other woman would start to remember how much she hated her.

 

The last time they had met backstage at Summerslam had been an awkward encounter. Becky doing her absolute best to completely ignore Sasha despite having to stand next to her in line for catering. Haphazardly shoving a spoonful of quinoa onto her plate before she turned and nearly sprinted over to the table where Charlotte and Naomi were sitting.

 

They stopped just inside the door. The doctor turning to face her and begin speaking. Inadvertently blocking any view, she had of the injured woman behind him and Sasha had to fight the instinct to push him out of the way. She reigned herself in and tried to speak to him as politely as possible, “Tell me what you know.”

 

The doctor seemed unfazed by her curt words. Probably far too used to dealing with difficult people awaiting news on someone they cared about, “Broken nose is easy enough to deal with. Just need to ice it, keep her head elevated and avoid any contact for the next six weeks.”

 

“So, she is out of the match Sunday?” Sasha asked. Looking to simply confirm what she already knew.

 

He nodded along and verbally confirmed it. A muffled sob coming from behind him after the confirmation, that made Sasha tense. That old protectiveness rearing its head at the sadness she could feel, even through Becky’s attempt to disguise it, “I informed Ms. Lynch of that prior to you coming in.”

 

Sasha nodded along but needed a question answered, “So, she knows what day it is?”

 

The doctor seemed to understand what she was actually asking, “She is aware of the year, yes. She was quite upset so I figured it would be wise to let her remember at her own pace.”

 

“How long could that be?”

 

A shrug preceded her answer, “Depends on the severity of her concussion. Its been just about thirty minutes and she still is having difficulty. Hopefully it will fix itself within the next twenty-four hours, but until then she is going to need supervision. Someone to keep track of how she is acting and making sure the symptoms don’t get worse. Sleeping can be an issue afterwards. She will need to keep her head elevated because of the nose which is going to make it difficult for her.”

 

Sasha continued to listen as he listed off all the potential problems that lay ahead for Becky. Her heart tightening as she thought of the times she had been injured and Becky had been there for her. Soothing the pain that had been flaring from her back after one too many crazy spots in her matches while constantly berating her for taking so many risks. Sasha would always roll her eyes at the lectures, but she secretly had always loved how much Becky cared and found the words of worry comforting.

 

“…All of this being said, as her emergency contact, I was going to ask you if you knew someone who could look after her tonight.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Sasha answered before she could think better of it. Selfishly wanting a few more moments with a Becky that didn’t hate her guts.

 

The doctor nodded at her and continued on his business. Describing all the little things Sasha would need to make sure she kept track of.

 

Before she knew it, the doctor had left the room and given her charge over the brooding woman who was now lying down on the examination table. Turned on her side so that she was facing away from Sasha.

 

Sasha sighed and turned off more of the lights. Only a single row of lights next to the entrance being left shining to give enough light to move without running into anything.

 

She made her way over till she was standing next to the table. Placing a remarkably steady hand onto the other woman’s shoulder. Holding steady even when she felt Becky flinch ever so slightly at the contact, “Becky? You want to get out of here?”

 

Becky’s body tensed when Sasha began to speak, and her voice made it clear she had been crying, “I’m so fucking confused Sash.”

 

Sasha hadn’t heard the Irish woman curse many times in the past and it always felt wrong for the words to escape her lips, “Well, let me try and help you then.”

 

“I’m missing a year of my life. I keep on trying to force myself to remember but it feels useless. The harder I try… ” she trailed off, “Sorry. I don’t need to drop this all on you.”

 

Sasha couldn’t stop herself from making Becky turn onto her back so that she could see the brown eyes that glistened with unshed tears. Fear and confusion marring Becky’s beautiful face. Sasha could only imagine what Becky was feeling right now. She let her hand carefully cup the uninjured side of Becky’s face and was awestruck by the way Becky instinctually leaned into her touch, “Don’t worry about it. Just let me take care of you tonight.”

 

Becky nodded and sniffled through her nose. The swelling causing her to recoil when pain erupted from just the small sniffle.

 

The grimace of pain that blew up on Becky’s face filled Sasha with sympathy and a useless feeling. Unable to do much to help the other woman besides continuing to smooth the back of her hand over the sole uninjured cheekbone in front of her, “Let’s get you back to the hotel and get some Tylenol or whatever.

 

Another nod was her answer and Becky slowly rolled off the bed onto her feet. Pushing herself up to her feet somewhat unsteadily. Sasha moved to help support her but was stopped in her tracks, “Don’t help me. I can do it myself.”

 

Sasha bit her lip and tried to give Becky enough space to try and get her feet back under her. After a minute of watching the stubborn woman struggle to keep her legs under her Sasha had enough and forced herself closer to throw an arm over her shoulder in support. Even if Becky was going to be irritable Sasha was going to do her best to help as much as she could. If only to soothe the guilt she still felt over leaving the other woman.

 

“Thanks,” Becky let out. Surprising Sasha with how quick her mood changed.

 

“Your welcome.”

 

They shuffled their way towards the door. Becky lowering her eyes as they came closer to the door.

 

Sasha saw the way she averted her eyes as the light became brighter. She stopped them both in her tracks and leaned Becky against the wall, “Stay right here. I just need a minute to go get something. Are you going to be good?”

 

Becky nodded once again. Barely moving her head as the pins and needles returned and dug deeper with every step they had taken.

 

Out of reflex Sasha pressed a kiss to Becky’s forehead and bolted out the door. Taking note that all of the Smackdown women had to leave. Probably for some sort of online segment to sell the storyline. Bayley remained outside with Ember who must have come over while Sasha was inside.  She quickly told both what was going and asked Ember for a quick favor. The other woman running off towards the locker room and leaving Bayley and Sasha alone.

 

“Bayley, I know this is crazy, but I can’t just leave her like this.”

 

Bayley nodded solemnly, “I get it Sasha. Just let me know if you need any help with her.”

 

Sasha couldn’t believe how understanding Bayley was being and gave her a quick hug, “I’m so sorry about this. I know we talked about having a night for just us tonight, but she needs me right now.”

 

“Are you sure?” Bayley questioned back. Sasha’s eyebrows raising at the challenge, “Are you sure this isn’t something you need?”

 

“Bayley, I love you.”

 

Bayley smiled sadly, “I know you do… Just maybe not as much as her.”

 

Sasha couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach, “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You won’t. I will still be around. Maybe we moved into this a bit quickly.”

 

“Don’t do this.”

 

“I hope you find what you are looking for. Hopefully for your sake she can forgive you when she remembers everything. Although you might need to forgive yourself first.”

 

“I really did love you.”

 

Bayley gave Sasha a longing look but wasn’t going to settle for always wondering if she was a second place prize in Sasha’s eyes, “Sometimes that’s not enough though. Not when there is someone out there you love more. I will catch a ride with one of the girls. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Sasha couldn’t say anything as Bayley began to walk away. Ember’s entrance breaking her out of the small trance she had been in, “Here you go Sasha.”

 

Without a glance Sasha grabbed the bundle of cloth out of Ember’s hands and quickly thanked her. Trying to put the sudden break up out of her mind. She couldn’t dwell on it right now when Becky was depending on her.

 

She slipped back inside the room and looked at Becky slumping against the wall. Eyes squeezed shut. Left one looking a bit like a balloon had expanded beneath the surface that kept it perpetually closed, “I got you something for the light.”

 

Becky moved slightly at the words and mumbled under her breathe.

 

Sasha didn’t try to decipher the mumbles and slipped the hooded sweatshirt around Becky’s shoulders. Carefully lifting the hood up and over the orange hair she used to spend hours combing through. Becky’s head in her lap while they binge watched whatever caught their eye on Netflix.

 

“Sasha?”

 

The one word was so quiet she was barely able to tell if Becky had said anything, “Yes?” Still adjusting the hood so that it created a sort of shield against the harsh lights they would be passing under on the way to her rental car.

 

 “What happened to us?”

 

Sasha froze. The question she hadn’t wanted to answer suddenly facing her dead on, “What do you mean?” Stalling for time and to see how much Becky had already figured out.

 

“I guess it’s not really a spoiler for you, but I was going to propose to you tonight… Or I guess that was over a year ago now.”

 

The sudden vulnerability and unease in her voice at the lack of memory hit Sasha hard. Her chest pounding uncontrollably as she continued making tiny redundant corrections to the hood.

 

“Did I do something wrong? I didn’t cheat on you, did I?”

 

Sasha held back tears at how quickly Becky placed the blame on herself for the proposal going wrong. The though that Sasha could have been the reason for the break never even crossing her mind. She hated and loved that about Becky. Being placed on such a lofty pedestal had simultaneously filled her with happiness and a terror that one day Becky would realize she didn’t deserve such trust.

 

She certainly had proved that she didn’t back then. Maybe this was her one chance to make things right. If only for a night, “You did nothing wrong babe. You certainly never cheated on me”

 

Becky smiled up at her from under the hood, “Oh thank god. I was worried that I had lost you somehow. I don’t know what I would do without you Sash.”

 

Sasha swallowed the sudden lump in her throat but managed to speak around it, “Well luckily you don’t have to know.” Finding herself continuing to play along even though a part of her was disturbed by the deception.

 

Before Sasha could react Becky lightly pecked their lips together and leaned further into Sasha’s side.

 

One of the women calm and relaxing despite the pain she still felt while the other was lost in her own conflicted mind.

 

“I love you so much Sash.”

 

Sasha squeezed the other woman closer despite the voice in her screaming at her that she was only setting herself up for more pain when Becky remembered everything, “I love you too… Always will. ”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha had been trying to move them quickly through the halls. The backstage area of a live WWE event not being the quietest place in the world and given how much the light had been affecting Becky, she figured loud noises probably wouldn’t help her headache.

 

 

Unfortunately, the faster they moved the more Becky cringed and slowed down. The stabbing pain behind her eyes nearly driving her to her knee’s multiple times if not for Sasha’s steadfast presence at her side.

 

 

They had passed a few of their fellow wrestlers on the way. Chad Gable had even come over to see if they needed any assistance.

 

 

Sasha politely declined. Not really wanting anyone else to touch Becky. Petty as it may be, she didn’t want to see anyone else’s hands on the Irish woman’s body.

 

 

She did ask him if he could run ahead of them and prop the door to the parking lot open so that she wouldn’t have to let go of Becky for a moment.

 

 

Gable had agreed like the nice guy he was and happily went ahead. Just glad that he could do something for their injured comrade.

 

 

Seth had come up to them next and raised an eyebrow at Sasha. Pointedly staring at how close Sasha and Becky were. Well aware of what had happened between the two.

 

 

Sasha and he had become friends over the years. Each one having been on Raw since the brand split, which meant it had been almost impossible to not get to know each other. Seth would never claim that Sasha was the most open friend in the world, but he appreciated the rare moments she had let him in.

 

 

The first time had been when they were drinking after WrestleMania last year.  

 

 

Having to go out in the Battle Royal and be so close to Becky, pretending that nothing had happened between them had felt like an impossible feat for Sasha to accomplish. The moment that Becky got eliminated couldn’t have come soon enough for her. An immediate wave of relief that she no longer had to share the ring with the other woman.

 

 

Afterwards the post WrestleMania party had been in full swing, but Seth had noticed Sasha nursing a beer in the corner. He had gone over there with no expectations, but she had opened up to him about everything that had gone down with Becky. Already having drank enough to loosen her tongue.

 

 

Sasha had assumed that Seth would have looked at her in disgust for what she had done to Becky. No excuse worthy of how much she had hurt the other woman by walking away.

 

 

Instead, he had taken a sip of his own beer and sat down next to her. Not saying anything. Just sitting there in silence while the party raged on around them.

 

 

He even had the decency to not mention when Sasha had gotten distracted by the sight of Becky’s awkwardly endearing dancing on the other side of the room. The crowd seeming to part perfectly so that Sasha could take in what she had tossed aside.

 

 

Before she knew it, Seth was pushing a fresh cold beer into her hand and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

 

 

Sasha gave Seth a pleading stare as he surveyed how Becky was being supported by Sasha more that her own legs. Not wanting to try and explain the situation to the man right then and there.

 

 

He raised his hands in understanding, “You want any help Sasha?”

 

 

She chewed her lip in response. The jealousy she felt at the idea of Becky being touched by someone else weighing heavily against the fact that she was slowly fighting a losing battle with Becky’s body. Fatigue and unsteadiness making it so that Becky wasn’t much help anymore and Sasha was rapidly tiring under the dead weight. She decided to give in, unwilling to risk Becky’s safety for her own selfish pride, “Could you support her other side? She’s not really cooperating with me right now.”

 

 

It was muffled and pained, but Sasha heard the tiny, “’m tryin’.” From her shoulder.

 

 

Forgetting that she had an audience Sasha looked down at Becky’s head that had been slowly sliding farther down her shoulder as the Irish woman slumped more and more. Her legs unwilling to work properly as the world spun uncomfortably fast. She pressed a kiss into the orange hair on top of her head and whispered, “You don’t have try anymore tonight. Just rest. Me and Seth will get you to the hotel.”

 

 

One of Becky’s hands twisted into the ‘Phenomenal Flair’ shirt Sasha had thrown on in her haste, “Seth better not be staying in our room.” The joking tone almost lost with the lack of energy Becky put into it. Her head lolling backwards as a wave of exhaustion hit her so quickly that her legs finally gave out on her. Nearly pulling both her and Sasha to the ground once again.

 

 

This time Seth had been quick enough to catch them. Having already been moving to the Irish woman’s other side so that he could throw her arm over his shoulders.

 

 

They both adjusted their grip on the woman between them and started walking again. Doing their best to keep the trip smooth and avoid unnecessarily jostling Becky’s head, “Sasha, you didn’t answer my question.” Her voice sounding as if she had just been woken in the middle of the night.

 

 

Sasha blushed now that Seth was close enough to hear but answered Becky anyways, “No. Seth won’t be staying after he helps me get you in the car.”

 

 

She knew that he was doing it to purposefully annoy her, but Sasha couldn’t help but want to punch Seth for doing a quiet version of his evil laugh in response. She had mentioned how much his heel laugh had annoyed her one time and he continuously used that knowledge against her.

 

 

Becky’s head nuzzled into Sasha’s neck, burying her eyes to avoid the light. Despite Sasha’s best efforts the bright backstage lights and noise still added to the agony in her head. She managed to answer even as her vision blurred and she closed her eyes tightly, “Good. I just want to crawl into bed with you tonight after all this.”

 

 

Seth had the good sense to look away and pretend that he wasn’t listening.

 

 

Sasha kept her eyes down the hall. Happy when she finally saw the entrance to the parking lot being propped open by Chad Gable. She looked down at the woman in her arms and said, “We will get there soon babe. Just a little longer.”

 

 

The two managed to gently maneuver Becky into the passenger seat. Making sure her head softly fell against the headrest and that her seatbelt was properly secured before closing the door.

 

 

“Thanks Seth.”

 

 

“It was nothing. I even did my best to not touch her for you. Don’t think I didn’t see you look at my hand like you wanted to tear it off.”

 

 

“Force of habit.”

 

 

Seth looked at her for a second. Contemplating if he wanted to even ask her about it. Summoning up his courage he took the shot, “So, I have to ask. What is happening right now?”

 

 

Sasha thought about it for a while, “I will tell you when I finally know.” Turning on her heel and walking back around the car. Entering into the driver side of the car and doing her best to ignore the worried look Seth was shooting her way.

 

 

She didn’t need his concern right now. She honestly didn’t deserve it. Right now, Becky needed her, and she wasn’t going to abandon her again. No matter what came when Becky remembered everything, she couldn’t live with the idea of letting someone else take care of her.

 

 

No one else knew how to wake Becky up if she started having a nightmare.

 

 

No one else knew the small spot behind Becky’s left ear that if scratched just right would instantly relax her.

 

 

No one else knew the old Irish lullaby Becky’s mom had sung to her when she couldn’t fall asleep.

 

 

Sasha was the only person for this job.

 

 

The rental car hummed to life and Sasha pulled out of the lot, making her way up the ramp. Following the instructions of arena crew that ferried the cars out of the arena.

 

 

Fans lined the left side of the ramp where there was room for them to stand and not impede traffic. Easily figuring out the spot where the talent would enter and exit the arena and camping out for a chance at meeting one of their wrestling idols.

 

 

Some nights Sasha would get out and sign autographs, maybe even take a few pictures but tonight she just wanted to get away from the arena and the bright lights of Kansas City.

 

 

She slowly rolled forward. Pleased that the vehicle had decently tinted windows that helped block the fans from easily seeing inside.

 

 

Most of the fans had their phones out and were constantly snapping pictures. Turning on their flashes to help get a better quality photo.

 

 

Sasha was distracted when she heard Becky groan from her right. Her head snapping over to focus on the orange haired woman who was curling in on herself and turning her head towards her side of the vehicle. Shielding herself away from the bright flashes.

 

 

She was so focused on Becky that she failed to notice one of the fans break free from the pack and sprint across the ramp. Taking advantage of the fact that Sasha had slowed down to a crawl as she worried over her passenger.

 

 

She definitely noticed when he shoved his phone against the passenger window and snapped a picture of Becky’s injuries. The bright flash making Becky recoil from the torturous beating inside her skull. Nausea growing from the pain alone until she was fighting to not throw up. The pain that had begun to finally dull, returning with a vengeance and worse than it had been before. Bright splotches of white staining the back of her eyelids as she closed them tight.

 

 

Sasha saw red and threw the car into park. Paying no attention to the car that was coming up behind them and ripping off her seatbelt. Throwing the door open so hard that it made a harsh noise as the metal hinge fought to not bend at the force.

 

 

More flashes came from the fans who remained on the side of the ramp, but Sasha took no notice. Getting out of the car and rushing at the man who continued trying to snap more pictures of Becky. Even as she turtled in on herself till only the hair at the top of head was visible. Not caring in the least that he was obviously way out of line.

 

 

She didn’t care that he had probably seventy plus pounds on her or that he was a good five inches or so taller than her. Sasha wasn’t going to let him get away with this.

 

 

Her hand curled around his throat and the man seemed to be shocked that she looked so affronted at his behavior. She pushed him back till he was pressed against the side of the arena, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

 

“Damn. Calm down girl. That one picture is going to get me paid tonight.”

 

 

Footsteps audibly thudded behind her, but Sasha paid no attention as they drew closer. Any restraint she had been holding onto melting away at the man’s callous words, “You piece of shit.”

 

 

The hand that hadn’t been pinned to the man’s throat curled into a fist and Sasha threw at his jaw with all her might. Only to be stopped in mid-air by a familiar hand grabbing onto her elbow.

 

 

Sasha snarled. Her anger only rising now that she was being denied a violent outlet, “Just let me punch him once Seth. Please.”

 

 

Seth’s hand only tightened in response and he tried to pull Sasha away, “You know I can’t let you do that Sasha.”

 

 

“Why the hell not. He deserves it.”

 

 

Seth sighed when after all his effort Sasha wouldn’t let go of her grip on the fan’s throat.

 

 

“Because Becky needs you tonight.” The other person who had been in the car with Seth spoke up. Causing shivers to run down Sasha’s spine as everything that had happened tonight hit her. Bayley’s soft voice reminding her of how she had ended up pushing away the one woman who had been so patient with all her shit.

 

 

This entire night had started off so normally and had spiraled out of control.

 

 

“Pretty sure you can’t help her if you are in jail for beating up some asshole.” Seth continued.

 

 

“Hey!” Said asshole exclaimed. Falling silent as both Sasha and Seth stared a hole through him.

 

 

“Just let me take care of this Sasha. We can just wait for security and deal with this that way.”

 

 

Sasha turned away and looked back into the car. Noting how Becky was still curled into a tiny ball in the passenger seat. The need to keep her safe overriding how angry she was at this piece of crap for being so invasive in the first place, “Thanks Seth. He has pictures of Becky’s injuries on his phone. I wouldn’t be sad if they go missing.”

 

 

Seth nodded and continued to deal with the fan. A few arena security members already moving their way having seen the altercation.

 

 

Ignoring the situation behind her Sasha walked back to her side of the car stopping next to Bayley who stood there with an unsure look on her face.  

 

 

“Sasha! Bayley? Is that Becky in there?!?! Sasha! Can we have an autograph?”

 

 

The group yelled at both of them as they stood there awkwardly. Each wanting to indulge in the closeness they had been able to just hours ago, but not wanting to admit it.

 

 

Ever since Bayley and Sasha had gotten together a few months ago Bayley had been wary of the omnipresent shadow that loomed.

 

 

Even if Sasha avoided anything to do with Becky and claimed time and again that she was over her Bayley had always sensed that she still harbored feelings for the Irish wrestler. She couldn’t blame Sasha for it though. She didn’t want to be the one to stand in Sasha’s way. So, rather than be selfish Bayley did what she always had done and sacrificed her own happiness for others.

 

 

While Bayley was stuck in her own self pity Sasha had taken a close look at the brunette. All those moments of happiness they had managed to scrounge together on Raw together coming back to the surface and choking her.

 

 

Her eyes pinged back and forth between the two most important women in her life. One injured and curled in on herself on the car seat while the other looked miserable, despite being the one to break up with her earlier.

 

 

Sasha felt like her stomach had dropped out from under her. She had been so focused on Becky’s injuries that how Bayley had been feeling through it all slipped her mind. She could see how much Bayley was hurting and her protectiveness rose up again only to be disappointed when she realized that she was the one who caused the pain in the first place.

 

 

She looked down at the pavement and took a deep breath. Trying to think straight for the first time tonight.

 

 

“I will just go help Seth with that guy. You focus on getting her back safely.”

 

 

Bayley had taken several steps away before Sasha found her voice, “Wait!”

 

 

Bayley stopped and turned inquisitive eyes towards Sasha.

 

 

Sasha had no idea what she was doing tonight, but she knew that she couldn’t let Bayley go without a fight, “I might need some help with her when we get to the hotel.”

 

 

It was an acceptable excuse to bring Bayley along. Sasha just hoped that she could find a way to actually talk with the normally happy brunette and not put her foot in her mouth or make things worse.

 

 

Her eyes ran over the ginger haired woman in the passenger seat and the lump in her throat grew.

 

 

‘What would Becky think when she remembered everything? She is going to hate me even more for lying to her right now.’

 

 

Bayley took the time to think it over before somewhat reluctantly nodding along, “You know I can’t say no to a friend in need.”

 

 

Sasha felt a tear come to her eye, knowing how true that statement was and hating herself for using it against Bayley. Her selfish desire to talk to the other woman overriding her qualms about manipulating her into said talk, “I know.”

 

 

With a deep sigh Bayley gave Seth a tiny wave, “See you later Seth. Looks like I got a ride tonight.”

 

 

Seth gave both women another worried glance but accepted that they were grown adults and could do what they wanted. Regardless how much it would hurt them. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to go break up any fights tonight.

 

 

Bayley got into the back seat. Purposefully scooting over behind Becky’s side rather than Sasha’s. A tiny pang hitting Sasha in the heart at how quickly she had managed to alienate the only woman besides Becky who ever looked at her as if she was worth something.

 

 

‘Why do I keep on pushing away everyone when they get close to me?’

 

 

If Sasha knew the answer to her own question, she would happily apply the cure to her ills.

 

 

Maybe the answer was that she didn’t deserve either of them. She loves both of them and her heart seems to be volleying back and forth between the two whenever one was near.

 

 

As soon as she got back into the car, she realized how hard this night was going to be. Her heart hammering in her chest as she turned on the ignition.  

 

 

She slowly pulled the car the rest of the way up the ramp and turned onto the main street. Quickly zooming away from the lights of the arena towards the hotel they were staying at.

 

 

Her eyes remained stubbornly focused on the road. Both for safety and the fact that she didn’t want either woman to see the confusion that reigned inside her head.

 

 

After what seemed like hours but had only been ten minutes Sasha pulled into the hotel parking lot.

 

 

Gathering the strength to look over at the two Sasha turned and looked at her two passengers. The words dying in her mouth before she could speak when she saw what was happening.

 

 

Becky hadn’t moved much since the unfortunate incident when leaving the arena, but she had shifted just slightly enough to be facing the center of the car. Her head lying on the center console underneath a makeshift pillow Bayley must have made out a sweatshirt in the back seat.

 

 

Bayley’s strong fingers gently pulled through Becky’s ginger mane. Pausing behind the Irish woman’s ear to lightly scratch the skin there. The comforting motion pulling tiny moans of content out of the injured woman whose eyes remained closed.

 

 

Sasha couldn’t hear exactly what she was saying but she could see that Bayley was whispering something into Becky’s ear that sounded vaguely familiar.

 

 

Seeing how caring Bayley was being with Becky made it feel like a vice grip had been tightened around her heart.

 

 

She cleared her throat to get the brunette’s attention. The deep brown eyes turning in her direction even as she continued her subtle motions. Trying to keep Becky calm now that she had started feeling ever so slightly better, “What was that you were saying to her?” Curiosity getting the best of Sasha.

 

 

Bayley actually blushed at the question and looked back down at Becky’s head. A fond expression crossing her face, “Its just something Becky told me about a long time ago. Her mom used to sing her this old lullaby and I figured it might help calm her down.”

 

 

Sasha was quiet for several moments. Trying her best to gather her scattered thoughts, “Oh okay... Well I should go get our key for the night. Then I will come back, and we can get her up the room.”

 

 

Bayley agreed and continued her attempts to soothe the redhead. Trying her hardest to focus on just helping the woman rather than thinking about how quickly everything had fallen apart tonight.

 

 

For her part Sasha was glad that Bayley didn’t call her out for what she thought was an obvious attempt to get away from the two women before she fell apart.

 

 

She almost ran into the hotel. Away from Becky and Bayley and the feelings that continued to uncomfortably stir within her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head with everyone doing their version of this night. Might make this into a multi chapter fic if there is enough outcry.


End file.
